


Tritantopoea

by PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson/pseuds/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson
Summary: A poem about Steve Rogers from the point of view of Bucky Barnes





	Tritantopoea

When he was born  
He was red of face  
And blue of eye  
And white of skin

When we met  
He was red with blood  
And blue with bruise  
And white of knuckle 

At his mothers grave  
He was red with fervour  
And blue with grief  
And white with pain 

When he looked for me  
He was red with anger  
And blue of curse  
And white of star

Before he died  
He saw red of skull  
And blue of sea  
And white of ice 

After the invasion  
He was red with blood  
And blue with tears  
And white with horror 

When he saw me again  
He saw red of star  
And blue of eyes  
And white of skin

When he fought for me  
He saw red of hair  
And blue of reactor  
And white of ice 

When I died  
He saw red of stone  
And blue of stone  
And white of ash.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
I personally headcannon that before the serum Steve had tritantopoea, which is a type of colour blindness that can result from being hit on the head a lot. The only colours you can see are red, blue, and of course black and white. If you have any suggestions, constructive criticism, or tags I should add please comment!


End file.
